This invention relates generally to a reusable filter frame and filter pad system and, in particular, to a filter housing typically used in domestic forced air heating and air conditioning systems.
In general, filters are utilized in forced air heating and air conditioning systems to remove particles from the air to be circulated. This is accomplished by use of an air filter placed within the forced air heating or air conditioning circulation system. The filter typically includes a filter media (e.g., filter pad) mounted in a filter frame housing.
After a period of use, the filter pad must be either cleaned or replaced. Many forced air systems are designed to use disposable air filter systems in which after a period of use the entire filter (e.g. filter pad and filter frame housing) is replaced.
Conventional disposable filter systems utilize a fiber board frame which is mechanically fastened together by use of an adhesive or staple to secure the filter pad within the frame housing. U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,440 to Copenhefer et al. discloses an example of this type of filter system in which the frame housing is constructed from a cut and scored blank of paperboard. The filter system utilizes an adhesive or an additional mechanical fastener to secure the frame housing structure. This type of filter system does not permit a user to replace the filter pad within the same frame housing.
Consequently, it would be desirable to have a filter system that would permit replacement of the filter pad in a lightweight filter housing having sufficient structural strength.